boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Probe
A.R. Probe, nicknamed Probe, is the secondary antagonist in Boboiboy series History Early Life Probe was built by the Kubulus on the planet Ata Ta Tiga in the year 124XD (time used by the Kubulus). He was to be a combat robot, but one of the scientists spilled water onto him and caused major complications in his development. Although he was able to activate his 'Super Probe' for the first time, due to the complications, the scientists were forced to scrap him. Probe crashed in what seemed like the middle of nowhere, nearly destroyed and dying. He was crying for help when a young Adu Du found him. Taking pity on the robot, Adu Du took Probe back to his lab and rebuilt him, accidently activating him with Pipe Water. As gratitude for saving his life, Probe swore his eternal allegiance and loyalty to Adu Du. Ever since, Probe has remained by Adu Du's side, as his faithful friend and loyal assistant. It was said that Probe acted very 'insane' due to an incident where he fell inside a water tank (Season 2, Episode 2). Original Series Season 1 Probe first makes his debut in Season 1, Episode 1, alongside Adu Du as his follower, stealing cocoa powder from Tok Aba's cocoa shop so they could fuel the ship. Season 2 With the arrival of Ejo Jo and PETAI in Rintis Island in Season 2, Episode 10, PETAI attacks Probe as ordered by Ejo Jo. As he is no match for the new combat robot, Probe dies from the serious damage inflicted on him. Season 3 .]] Despite being thoroughly destroyed, he was able to be reconstructed by Adu Du with the help of BoBoiBoy and a converter he bought from Bago Go to revive him in Season 3, Episode 4. However, despite becoming amnesiac, he defends Adu Du from the Giant Cocoa. Adu Du manages to restore some of Probe’s memories by throwing a mug at him, something he did often enough for Probe to remember. In Season 3, Episode 6, Probe’s bouts of amnesia are cured when Wak Baga Ga reconnects the unplugged wires Probe's head. so Baga Ga plugs it before leaving and his memory is restored. When Adu Du creates BoBoiBot in Season 3, Episode 18, the growing relationship between them caused Probe to grow extremely jealous. When he discovers the robot's weakness, he went behind Adu Du's back to BoBoiBoy, informing him of the robot's weakness so Probe could return to being Adu Du's 'favorite' robot. Later, Adu Du discovers that Probe had leaked BoBoiBot's weakness to BoBoiBoy, but he forgives Probe because he had saved Adu Du from drowning in Season 3, Episode 20. BoBoiBoy: The Movie Probe appears in the movie alongside Adu Du, first joining Bora Ra and his group before they were harshly treated and went agaisnt them. With Adu Du, he formed a temporary truce, he was seen selfie with BoBoiBoy's friends and Papa Zola. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Now three years into the future, Probe has since been upgraded, being able to transform into a vehicle, a mecha mode, and much more. He is currently helping Adu Du as a full-fledged power sphere hunter. Personality He seems to be extremely goofy, fun and eccentric. He was also very tricky, as seen when he disguised as Auntie Saodah in order to trick BoBoiBoy and his friends. Probe is also known to be clumsy. Despite this, Probe is very loyal to Adu Du and will do anything for him. When he temporarily died, Adu Du showed his affection for him and even mourns after his death. When Probe was revived, the two reunite happily. Though Probe now has become more powerful since modifications that Adu Du done on his damaged body in the attempt to revive him (even goes so far by tried to use salvaged PETAI parts on him), it's apparent that he would have bad memories about his defeat against Ejo Jo's first PETAI and Adu Du mourning his death. Upon realizing that Ejo Jo has returned for revenge, Probe was traumatized with his previous death, and immediately agreed when Adu Du schemed the plan to call the truce with BoBoiBoy and his friends for facing the said threat. Skills and Abilities Trivia * In the second season, it was revealed that his full name was "A.R. Probe". * Probe had a collection of horror books which he enjoys reading, but Adu Du disapproved of this past time, eventually burning Probe's books. * Probe is the first character in the series to canonly 'die', however, he was revived later in Season 3. 878722007f104f9695027cef38425f4d.png|Probe (Car Mode) in BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 2 a30ef7f7123e47a2a3e0faf362b350ea.png|Probe's upgraded (Mecha Probe) in BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 2 Gallery Videos BoBoiBoy Mari kitar semula bersama Probe! (HD) BoBoiBoy Kemusnahan Probe (HD) BoBoiBoy Probe Kembali! (HD) BoBoiBoy Probe Kembali See Also ms:Probe id:Probe Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Anas Abdul Aziz Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Males Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:Bullies Category:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Characters